


You've Always Been a Problem Child

by in48frames



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in48frames/pseuds/in48frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gail and Holly are in a Fight and Andy (who has been mostly forgiven by now, like 90% forgiven) takes Gail out for a drink to blow off some steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Always Been a Problem Child

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt Andy/Gail, lipstick.

Gail and Holly are in a Fight and Andy (who has been mostly forgiven by now, like 90% forgiven) takes Gail out for a drink to blow off some steam. They go to anywhere-but-The-Penny and one drink turns into five, turns into Andy loses count as she nurses her own number three.

"I gotta piss," Gail says, full of class and grace as always, and Andy follows her to the washroom with next to no faith that Gail will make it in or out without doing harm to herself.

In the stall Gail starts to talk, saying, "Girls are complicated, man. I never thought I'd say it—" She flushes and comes out to wash her hands. Andy leans one hip against the counter, listening with a bemused look on her face. "—but man, guys are like, so _simple_. Just flash your tits and they're good, it's not like they have opinions or points of view once your tits are out, no arguments, just—" She's trying to touch up her lipstick now, and she stops talking to focus intently on bringing the stick up to her lips in the mirror. The everything's-opposite-in-the-reflection thing trips her up a bit.

"You don't think you're exaggerating?" Andy says mildly, watching her with more than a little amusement.

"No, man!" Gail waves her hand, nearly smearing lipstick on the mirror. "I don't know how lesbians do it, I swear to God." She tries again with the lipstick, but it really looks like she's going to end up with a Joker grin stretching from ear-to-ear, so Andy steps in.

"Hold still," she says, taking the lipstick from Gail with one hand and holding Gail's chin steady with the other. Andy bites her lip, sliding the lipstick carefully over one lip and then the other. She wipes off the excess with a fingertip and then smacks her lips so Gail will do the same.

While they're inches apart, Gail says softly, "D'you think all girls are like that?" and her eyes are on Andy's lips and she sways slightly and Andy backs right up.

"Whoa, uh—" She keeps walking backwards until she hits the door and then she turns and opens it, waving for Gail to go through. "We need to get you home and sobered up, like, right now."

"Aw," Gail says, obediently walking through the door. "Haven't you ever heard of experimentation?" She struggles with that last word, her slow lips rearranging consonants, and Andy starts to laugh.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response, Jesus Gail, go home to your girlfriend."

Gail grins, absurdly and illogically pleased with herself, and Andy grins back.

Idiots, both of them.


End file.
